Cheydark Mythos
by DarkHououmon
Summary: Rated for later chapters. A new Zoid has appeared, fascinating many people. Why? Because this is a legendary, mythical Zoid called Cheydark. But when murders start being committed, could this Zoid be responsible? DELAYED


Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or any of its characters. I do however own Cheydark, the Zoid featured in this story. There will be a few more characters appearing, but the names are still pending. ^^ 

Author's Note: This is my first Zoids fanfic, so please bear with me. I'm still figuring out if I should make this a Chaotic or New Century Zoids fic. So right now it's not revealed just yet. The first chapter should reveal my decision. This is only a prolouge. The storyline is still pending, so I'm only making a prolouge for now. I'll get some ideas later on. 

WARNING: The following story has been rated R for graphic violence and blood and gore. This prolouge, however, shouldn't be so violent.   


CHEYDARK MYTHOS   
Story by DarkHououmon   
  
  


For centuries, the people of Zi have been fascinated by many tales of legendery Zoids. Being of mass descruction, heavenly minds, and other unique qualities. The legendary Zoids myths never ceased to stop. People all over the world knew at least one of the legends, and some even have searched for the truth, usually coming up empty-handed. There was even a case where someone had created a mythical Zoid, but it ended up not working. The beast wasn't properly made, since its form could never hold out. 

But one Zoid was different....this Zoid was larger, power powerful than any other legendary Zoid. With metal as dark as night, and fiercesome looks, this Zoid could stand more than 2 stories tall, and had a tail like a scorpion. It wandered alone in the desert for many years, searching....for something. Some say it was searching for a partner, someone who could control him. Some say it just wants to be left alone, and seeks refuge from the world. But others say it wanted something more, and this thing that it wanted was something that no one wanted to give it.... But whatever the reason for its wandering, this Zoid had been the center of attention by many people of the planet Zi. The Zoid's name was... 

Cheydark.   
  
  


The man, one of the workers for the junk shop, opened up the door to walk outside. He smiled, looking up at the sky. The stars of the night were beautiful, even though some were blocked out. The street lights were on, and they glowed intensely bright. He sometimes covered his face to block the light because of its brightness. "I've got to quit working late..." He put up the Closed sign on his shop, and left. The alleys were very dark and spooky, but the bad guys had been defeated years ago. Why was there a need to worry? The man shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't want to be called a chicken just because he's still kinda afraid of the dark. He steps into the light, and a good view of him is seen. He was dark-haired and had blue eyes. His shirt was torn and baggy, and white, too. His pants were red, but not torn. He wore a leather glove on his right hand, and had 3 spikes sticking out of it. A bandana was worn on his head, and a piece of cloth was tied to his left leg. It wasn't easy to tell in the dark, but he had a single scar on one of his eyes, and an eyepatch on the other.   


Whistling, he went on the journey home, thinking of nothing but how delicious dinner was going to be. His wife was making a wonderful hot meal complete with corn, chicken, and some delights he would find irresistable. He closed his eyes, in deep thought, when he heard something from behind him. A rush, a rush of air past him, and he tensed up. He swirved around, but saw no one. "It must be the wind." 

He walked on, but then he felt the same rush again. It was stronger this time, and it was complete with a growl. Chills went up his spine. This wasn't any ordinary growl. It sounded different than any animal, or Zoid for that matter. The sound was low and gurgly, and was more intimidating that the largest Zoid's growl. It was almost sounded like it wasn't an animal or Zoid at all, but something far worse. He shook visibly, then broke out into a run. As he did he could now hear not only growls, but footfalls as well. Whatever it was coming up behind him must have weighed almost 15 tons because everytime he heard the footfalls, the ground shook tremendously. His heart was racing; he had to get away! A shadow seemed to appear above the buildings around him, shrouding him in hideous darkness. 

He turned a sharp left. He ran between what appeared to be a gas station and a tall empty, destroyed building. It had been like that for some time now. It looked like the building was about to fall down on top of him, but he didn't care. The man wanted to desperately get away from whatever was chasing him. He kept running ahead. He tripped over several cans that were laying about, and the trash piled up in this alley was horrendous. The mere smell almost caused him to collapse in disgust, but he knew that the creature behind him wasn't going to stop, and he had to keep running for his own life. "What's going on?" He gasped as he looked behind him. He didn't see anything but a shadow, a very big shadow. He gulped and turned to look ahead. He came to a halt, almost colliding into a wall. He pressed his hands against it, and looked up, hoping to find some place for a foothold. No luck.   


It was completely smooth. 

"Dead end?!" He breathed in horror. He then heard and felt the foot steps coming closer. He was running so much that he didn't catch the familiar clang of metal was the feet pressed against the ground and lifted up. There was no doubt in his mind that it was a Zoid that was chasing him. But why would a Zoid, or anyone, want to chase someone down a dark alley this late at night? The man, shaking, turned completely around to view what was chasing him. Maybe they were only lost and wanted his help. He hoped that this was true, and sucked in a breath, waiting for the thing to come into full view. But he was disappointed when he realized there were no lights in the alley. It was almost pitch black, too dark to see anything much. He then saw something, or felt something, move into the alley. It looked like nothing but a shadow. It stood almost 20 ft tall, and had huge wings spreading out of its back. It moved in closer, menacingly, and opened up its huge mouth. The moonlight glinted off the things inside its mouth, revealing to be sharp points. They were fangs.   


The man backed away a bit. He looked closer at the approaching huge figure, and too his horror, he realized that what he was seeing was no shadow. The reason why it looked so dark was because the creature was almost all black except for some areas on its mouth, legs, and wings. The eyes were dark at first, but then, almost like a lattern being turned on, the eyes began to glow red. The intense red light revealed its entire face, which was wolf-like. It closed its mouth, and gave a hideous snarl-like 'smile'. The man was now terrified, and backed away. "I-It c-c-can't be....." The Zoid broke off into a pounce, its claws outstretched for the kill. 

"Cheydark?!" 

That was the last thing the man ever said. The minute the name left him, the monster, now identified as Cheydark, crushed him with its huge claws. The claw swiped down, and smashed his head open. Blood and ooze poured out and slightly stained the huge Zoid's paws. It lifted its claw again, and crushed the rest of the man's body. Red blood poured in all directions, most of it getting on Cheydark's claws. It didn't seem to mind, though. It lowered its head down, and sniffed the ground, now covered with nothing but blood, and raised its head again. The Zoid took one last look at the man, and ran off into the dark of the night. The last thing anyone heard that night was a loud roar from the Cheydark, almost ear-shattering and shook the ground in terror as he ran past the buildings towards the desert. The only thing left of it was his huge paw prints, which looked twice as big as a Liger's.....   


~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well, that's that. This is only the prolouge. If anyone approves of this fanfic, please let me know! I got this idea while watching the trailer for "Immortality Syndrome". ^_^; Cheydark is my Zoid, yes. Any guesses on what he looks like? I gave away a couple of features in this prolouge, but not everything has been revealed. The only thing I will tell you is that Cheydark's eyes are NOT red! They are a dark shade of magenta. See ya! 


End file.
